ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Shock Rock (Aaron)
Ultimate Shock Rock is the Ultimatrix's evolved form of Shock Rock. He is an evolved Fulmini from the planet Fulmas. He is a free use ultimate alien. Appearance Ultimate Shock Rock is taller and much spikier than his unevolved counterpart. His head and crest are more ornate now, and there are more, bigger, spikes across his body. His energy is now bright pink and his rock is brown, with the green moss-like pattern now being a rust orange. The Ultimatrix symbol is in the middle of his chest. His arms have grid-like patterns in the rock with symbols engraved into them, which are explained further below. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Shock Rock gains an ability previously only wieldable by large groups of Fulmini working together (or High Override channelling power from large hordes of Fulmini) - Wormhole Generation and Manipulation. He can create powerful wormholes that stretch across the galaxy. Going any further than that requires a lot effort and causes a lot of strain both on Ultimate Shock Rock and the wormhole itself. Not seen in this artwork is the fact that his forearms are broken up into grids of rock floating over his energy under-body. These squares have small symbols on them, combinations of which will cause a wormhole to open to a specific planet or celestial body (not stars or other high-energy objects). Seven symbols are required per location. six as coordinates (the symbols on the right arm), and a seventh to indicate point of origin (right arm). An eighth (for distance) must be added between the sixth and seventh symbol if trying to travel to a location beyond our galaxy. Weaknesses It should be noted that there IS a minimum size (two meters radius) to his wormholes, travel between them is not instant but nearly, travel only occurs once an object is wholly through the event horizon, opening a wormhole causes a singularity collapse before it is stabilised- causing a wave of destructive energy to erupt from a wormhole for a few metres before being sucked back in, and closing a wormhole with something partly through will destroy whatever matter is caught within the closing event horizon. They are not quick to open, taking at least 5-10 seconds each, and take about 2-3 seconds to close. Only one can be open at a time, and they cannot be used to travel short distances. You'd be lucky if he could even open a portal to the moon. The moon is sometimes outside of the minimum travel range, but only when it is on the opposite side of Earth to Ultimate Shock Rock. History Appearances Ultimate Shock Rock is a free use alien, feel free to use him in your own series. Trivia *Ultimate Shock Rock's wormhole abilities are heavily stolen from inspired by the Stargate device from Stargate SG-1. The coordinates system and many of his limitations are directly taken from the Stargates. *Ultimate XLR8 is a lot faster with portals, but has more limits regarding destination and navigation and cannot bring anything with him that he cannot carry. Category:Fulmini Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Electric Immunity Aliens Category:Teleportation Aliens Category:Pink Aliens Category:Rock Aliens Category:Brown Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Energy Absorption Aliens Category:Energy Manipulation Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Spiked Aliens